Fictober 2019 - Day 2 - Conozco el area, sigueme-
by inuchara2511
Summary: Mick y Len tienen que huir de la policía, pasan mas cosas de las que deberían.


Las sirenas de Policía sonaban cada más lejos mientras el auto avanzaba a casi 100 km por horas, mire de reojo a Len mientras conducía, estaba sonriendo como un maníaco, es un adicto a la adrenalina, por mucho que intente negarlo.

El auto iba por la carretera cuando un sonido retumbo en el coche. Perdí un poco el control del auto, giro un par de veces en la carretera desierta cuando finalmente logre pararlo. Ambos nos bajamos para ver como una de las llantas había reventado.

\- ¿Cuál es el plan ahora Len? -

Las sirenas de los policías se escuchaban como un eco, pero cada vez más cerca.

\- ¿Len?¡Que vamos a hacer! -

Len miraba el auto petrificado. Sus ojos azules totalmente dilatados, me pareció que no estaba respirando.

-No sé, no tengo idea de donde estamos. - Len estaba petrificado, no tener un plan le estaba carcomiendo la cabeza.

-No sé.- Len empezó a respirar abruptamente, como si recién recordara que necesitaba respirar, lo hacia violentamente como si tuviera miedo a que el aire se acabara. Sus ojos estaban cristalizados y luchaba con sus propias lagrimas y el aire que respiraba.

Las sirenas se volvían a escuchar un poco más cerca y voltee desesperado a los alrededores, sólo había parcelas no lo suficientemente altas para esconderse y más a lo lejos un horrible espantapájaros vestido de colores brillantes y horribles desteñidos por el sol. Mierda. Yo conozco ese espantapájaros de colores brillantes y horribles.

-Len solo respira y sígueme, conozco el área. -

\- ¿Estás seguro? –

Aun trataba de controlar sus respiraciones y las sirenas se escuchaban un poco mas cercanas.

\- Si, toma las cosas del auto y sígueme. -

Len y yo tomamos todo lo que habíamos robado en el banco y lo metimos a unos sacos, no era muy pesado así que no seria un problema. Len ya estaba mas tranquilo, aun ansioso pero mas tranquilo, si la policía no se acercaba a la zona durante la caminata se calmaría totalmente.

Caminamos un buen tramo de sólo parcelas hasta llegar al espantapájaros era un simple poste con un traje de payaso que alguna vez debió ser brillante pero ahora sólo tiene colores desteñidos por el sol y la clásica peluca de colores ahora tristes y desteñido, además no había nada que simulara una cara, dejando un hueco oscuro entre la peluca y el traje que le dan un toque tétrico. Len ya estaba calmado cuando llegamos a ese punto y vio con disgusto el viejo espantapájaros .

\- ¿A quién se le ocurrió poner una cosa tan fea aquí? -

-A mi papa. -

El espantapájaros estaba direccionado a una casa vieja, abandonada y con los cimientos quemados.

Alguna vez la casa fue de un verde oscuro que nunca me gustó y el jardín tenía las flores y hortalizas de mi mamá y en el pórtico el eterno sillón de mi papá donde se sentaba a fumar y beber. Según mi madre no lo dejaba bebe o fumar en la casa para que no me diera un mal ejemplo, según ella si lo hacia afuera yo no me daría cuenta. Mi mama se equivoco ,siempre lo note.

Pensaba que mi padre estaba tan ausente emocionalmente y que mi madre me ponía tan poca atención que no notaria si no estuvieran, pero me equivoque, nunca note lo importante que eran para mi.

Mire el espantapájaros en las parcelas, ya sin la máscara de payaso que mi padre usaba para asustarme cuando era más pequeño, era sólo el disfraz de colores brillantes decolorados por el sol.

Seguimos caminando, el ambiente era incomodo, estábamos en un total silencio. Len miraba la casa quemada y luego el payaso en la parcela, me imaginaba que sentí la mirada del ausente rostro del payaso. Len se había calmado por completo, pero ahora yo me sentía nervioso, nuestro silencio se me hizo eterno e incomodo.

-De pequeño mi papá siempre me dijo que el espantapájaros se movía. - mencione mientras lo seguía guiando por las parcelas y lo que alguna vez fue la hortaliza de mi madre. Al menos le haría conversación.

\- ¿Y le creías? - Len sabía que era una situación delicada y se mordía el labio para no reírse de mi miedo a los payasos.

\- Era una máscara de Halloween, de verdad daba miedo. – Era verdad era una mascara de latex , con ojos amarillos saltones con un punto pequeño como pupila y unas venas rojas en ellos , la típica nariz roja con estrellas azules alrededor de los ojos y una sonrisa de esquina a esquina llena de dientes filosos y amarillentos. Mi padre pensó que seria útil que el espantapájaros también espantara personas.

Len finalmente soltó una risa, el día que nos ataque un payaso lo dejare solo. Solté un bufido que sólo lo hizo reír más. Al menos ya no está ese silencio incómodo.

Cruzamos el terreno del que alguna vez fue mi hogar, el patio daba a un bosque, que si no me falla la memoria al cruzarse termina en la otra parte de la ciudad. Era un camino largo, pero aún recordaba por dónde.

\- ¿De verdad sabes a dónde vamos? -

-Aja, jugué aquí todos los días durante 13 años. -

\- Así que si tenías amigos antes de mí. -

\- ¿Celoso Snart? Eso no va contigo. -

Rodó los ojos, pero ya no contestó nada, se sintió como una pequeña victoria ,era raro que lograra que se callara . Seguimos caminando, me sentía más relajado, aun sentía el estómago revuelto pero estaba un poco mejor, tantos recuerdos me habían abrumado, solo era eso.

\- ¿Los extrañas? - Len pregunto mientras caminábamos, con el sonido del crujido de las hojas bajo nuestros pies casi no lo escuche.

-Supongo. – Recordaba cosas, a mi padre cuando no estaba ebrio, mi madre antes del trabajo, ambos en la cocina mientras yo miraba la flama de la estufa, pequeña, indefensa, bailando con gracia bajo una olla. Y como una pequeña llama como esa se salió de control por mi culpa. Mi estomago se revolvió aun mas.

Siempre trato de no pensar en eso, no pensar en ellos, ni en lo que hice, es más fácil ignorarlo y no atormentarme con eso.

Las sirenas dejaron de escucharse hace varios metros, pero desee que se volvieran a escuchar, que tuviéramos que correr, que no debiéramos tener esta conversación.

\- ¿Hice mal al preguntar? - Len se miraba apenado

-De mis padres muertos hace menos de 5 años por mi culpa, si un poco Leonard. -

Leonard no levanto la cabeza, camino mirando al suelo mientras me seguía por el bosque, no contesto nada y esta vez no lo sentí como una victoria. Estábamos cerca de la carretera, llevábamos lo que robamos en unos sacos, no era mucho, pero era suficiente para que Len pudiera hacer otro plan. Len siempre que hacia planeaba un robo, me incluía aunque no me necesitara realmente. Porque el y yo somos un equipo para bien y para mal.

-Si los extraños. Pero es porque ellos no están que te conocí y no creo que cambiaría el conocerte por nada, ni siquiera por eso. -

-Yo tampoco te cambiaría por nada. - Len sonreía petulante, obviamente.

Seguimos caminando y no fue mucho hasta que llegamos a la carretera que llevaba directamente a Central City.

-Ya ubico el lugar. - su sonrisa se acentuó – Sígueme tengo un plan. -

-Siempre lo tienes, jefe.-


End file.
